Healing At Borleias
by Madame Solo
Summary: JainaJag Story during Rebel Stand. More will be added if people enjoy. Mostly Jag's POV, starts during the infamous kissing scene
1. The Kiss

This is set during Aaron Alliston's _Rebel Dream_. Most of the dialogue in this chapter isn't mine, but I wanted my story to start here without changing the dialogue. Star Wars is not mine, I own nothing. I'm just a fanatic romantic Star Wars fan.

If people like this chapter, I intend on continuing the story. Rated PG-13 for possible future occurrences.

This is my second fanfiction, first probable continuing one and my first Jag one. This chapter is from the POV of Jag, so this should be interesting…  
I hope you enjoy

-Madame Solo

Chapter 1

Jagged Fel squeezed his hands behind his back tightly, glad that his gloves kept his sweaty palms covered. Tycho stuck his head out of Jag's uncles, Wedge Antilles, office. "It'll be about five minutes."

"Understood," replied the young female pilot standing next to Jag. Just thinking about Jaina Solo made him tighten his hands behind his back even more. He was going to do it…he was going to do it…

"I need to talk to you. Privately."

Jaina looked at him a little strangely but only nodded. "There's a little conference room down the corridor."

"That'll do." Jag started walking down towards the room. He was not able to see Jaina's worried face; he didn't know she was thinking something completely different from his intentions. Instead, he was worrying about what he was going to say. How could he ask this question of her…? He didn't even know the reason why he cared so much about hearing the answer. No, that was a lie, he did. He just didn't want to admit it to himself…

Jaina Solo; how to explain such a relationship he had with her? It had started with awe on both parts when they first met at Ithor. They had basically only seen each other on occasions from then until Hapes. When Jaina's younger brother had just been killed and her twin brother kidnapped. There he knew she had gone through a very dark time. He had tried to help her but she didn't want anyone's help. So he had backed off.

But when they both had ended up on Borleias he volunteered to be on her squadron. He usually wouldn't have volunteered to take orders from a younger, lower pilot…but Jaina was special. He didn't quite understand why he was so attracted to her, but he was, and her actions today made him question her feelings towards him.

He opened the conference room door and turned on the lights. Jaina somberly came in and waited. He closed the door. "I think I know what you're going to say," she told him.

Jag almost winced. His normally stern face melted a little. "I don't think you do…"

"You're going to tell me that I screwed up. You're going to elaborate until you're certain I can't take it anymore." She swallowed, and her next words came out a little hoarse. "And then you're going to leave."

He mentally kicked himself for ever giving her the impression that he was someone who would do that. Then again, if it wasn't Jaina…would he do that? Blinking and clearing his head he replied to her. "No. We both know that your command decisions were far afield from common sense and effective strategy. We don't even have to discuss that. What I have to know…what I _have_ to know is this; why did you do it?"

She struggled with her response. "I don't know…" Without his Chiss training he would have sighed in exasperation. Women were so hard to get a real answer out of…

"You do know. You have to know. Nobody else buy you _could_ know." He leaned towards her, wanting to know what he had been dying to since she had come back for him. "Answer me." He pleaded with his eyes.

She seemed to break apart. "I…I…Everyone is going away." Tears welled up in her eyes and Jag wanted so much to wipe them away. But he had to hear the rest of her answer. "They keep going away and I can't stop it. I didn't want you to go away…" The tears began to stream down her face.

He couldn't let her think such things anymore. He took her shoulders and drew her head to his chest, holding her. Then he rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. "I won't go anywhere."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you go anywhere?"

"Because I don't want to." He smiled and looked down at her, tipping her head up. Her tears made him want to cry. He kissed her. She held onto him tightly, but he didn't seem to notice. His heart soared as he kissed her. When he finally did pull back he embraced her again.

They stood there for several minutes, until Jag remembered she was supposed to report to his uncle. Jaina had apparently forgotten such trivial things. "You're beat," he said. "I'll report to Wedge in your place…I'll make him understand."

She pulled away, but not enough for his arms to let go of her. "You'd do that for me?"

He gave her a small, rare smile. "I would."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

After departing Jaina with one last kiss, Jag straightened out his uniform, waited a few moments after Jaina left the room, then headed to his uncle's office. He waited outside until Gavin Darklighter exited. Giving Gavin a brief nod, Jag walked into Wedge's office and saluted.

Wedge and Tycho looked up. Both men looked a little surprised. "I've known Jaina Solo since she was tiny. You're not her," his uncle informed Jag.

Jag felt uncomfortable. He didn't usually argue with superiors, especially those he was related to. But he knew today he probably would. "I came in her place, sir."

"She asked you to do that?" Wedge looked even more surprised

"No sir, I told her to go get some rest. That I'd speak to you and get things sorted out." This is going to be fun…

"Sorted out." Wedge looked towards Tycho, but neither man showed emotion. And Jag's dad always though Wedge was incapable of being serious…

Jag chose his next words carefully. Insulting a commanding officer was never a good idea, and he didn't want to do that today, even accidentally. "I believe so, sir, though through no fault of your own. If I may answer a question with a question, how old were you before you first disagreed with a commanding officer-and later found out you were right?"

"Twenty. Which is when I first had a commanding officer."

"I'm about the same age, sir, and I have something to recommend before you talk to Jaina Solo."

Wedge almost smiled at how "rebellious" his nephew was being. "Very well. At ease. Sit down. Let's hear what you have to say."

Jag sat, uncomfortable. He hated being at ease in these situations. He looked up at his uncle. "Sir, I think that disciplining her now would be like hitting a bar of metal when it's superheated."

"Meaning that you'll change its shape."

Jag loved similes…"Yes, sir. And not for the better."

"What about her reliability in combat? I need to take her off the line. She's not rational."

Jag wasn't entirely sure if Wedge was serious, but as always, he would treat it seriously. "That would be disciplining her, sir, probably with the results I predict. I recommend against it."

"Despite the fact that she deliberately disobeyed orders and risked a high-priority mission to pursue a personal agenda." Personal agenda indeed…Jag had to keep himself from smiling at the encounter he'd had with the pilot in question just a few minutes ago.

"Yes, sir." Jag cleared his throat. So many sirs, so little time. "Sir, I'd fly again with her tomorrow, and not out of gratitude. I think that what happened today was an anomaly. I don't think it will happen again." At least he hoped so, or this conversation would be in vain.

"Care to tell my why?" His uncle actually seemed generally amused! _Rebels confuse me so_.

"No, sir." No, he really did NOT want to explain in depth why…

Wedge was quiet for several seconds, obviously thinking. "You know, I would not, from a command point of view, be able to accommodate you on this, despite the fact that I do have appreciation for your views and experience. It's the sort of thing that undermines discipline." Jag's heart sank. Was this whole conversation going to add up to nothing? "But we already have orders in place that demonstrate that Jaina receives special treatment." Jag had to keep himself from sighing in relief. "This is more extreme variety of special treatment than I'd prefer to accord her, but there you are."

Jag could only manage a "Yes, sir."

"All right then. I'll do as you recommend. And get my answers later." What would Wedge think about this whole thing anyways…? "Let me take my rank insignia off for a second Jag and say how glad I am that you made it today."

Still uncomfortable in this situation, Jag barely managed to smile. "Thank you, sir-uh, Wedge." Talking like this was so weird, especially when he hardly ever talked like this with his own father.

"Still difficult to address me informally, isn't it?" Wedge's eyes twinkled. Jag envied his expressions in such times.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Good. That gives me one more way to make a know-it-al nephew uncomfortable." Jag almost laughed. If only his uncle knew how nervous he'd been with confronting Jaina… "Back to work for me, so I'll let you get back to your duties as well."

Jag stood and saluted, back to his "comfortable" ways. "Sir." Leaving Wedge Antilles' office with relief, he headed towards his rooms, thinking of what to say to Jaina when he next saw her.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Please enjoy and review. You have no idea how much your comments mean to me -


	2. Tears

Chapter 2

Jaina Solo had never paused in going to her rooms; she was afraid someone would stop and ask why she wasn't reporting to her commander. Of course they wouldn't, she was the "Goddess" after all. But that was her excuse for going so quickly to her rooms. Deep down though, she knew it was because her heart was pounding faster than a gundark on crack with a hammer. Jag had kissed her…

And was it so surprising? After all, he HAD joined her squadron when he was clearly cut out to be commanding not following. And he had reached out to her at Hapes. No, if she had been thinking clearly, she would definitely have suspected he felt something for her. But only just now did she realize that she felt something back.

She sighed, typing in the code to her door and rushing into her room. Did she have any time to be in love? Jaina almost laughed out loud. Love, who was she kidding? This wasn't love, this was just attraction. _Right now…_said a small part of her. "Oh shuddup," she muttered to herself. "I truly am crazy; I'm even talking to myself now."

She threw herself onto her bed. She held her pillow, thinking about her brothers. One dead…one probably dead…who was she to be happy? Could her brothers ever forgive her for possibly trying to find love when they were dead? She should be miserable; after all, it was her duty to take care of them. She was the eldest, born a few seconds before Jacen. And yet, she had still allowed her brothers to die…

And now she desired romance! Trying not to cry at how horrible she was, she shed her dirty jumpsuit and changed into a clean one. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "This is silly, Goddess' don't cry…" She shook her head and laid on her bed, hoping she might cry so hard she'd go to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Jagged Fel paused outside Jaina's door, not quite sure what he was planning on doing. He knew he wanted to talk to Jaina, rationally and not while she was in hysterics. But what if she was sleeping? He wanted to ask her so many things. How did she feel about him? How could he make her happy? Resolved, he knocked on her door, but not before glancing around to make sure no one was watching. He didn't even want to think about the rumors that would fly if someone saw him going into Jaina's room…

The door opened a crack. He tried to look in, but the room was dark. "Yes?" came her voice, oddly quiet. She had been crying. He inwardly sighed.

"Jaina…can I come in? I'd like to talk." He let his mask fade away, being replaced by a caring face that truly reflected his thoughts. "Please? I only want to talk."

"Um…" her voice was hoarse. He hoped fervently that he wasn't the reason she was crying. "Yea, hold on." She coughed, and he heard her run in and splash water on her face. A few seconds later, she opened her door. "Um, come in. Make yourself comfortable."

He walked into her room. Analyzing every part of it, he saw that while she wasn't horribly messy, she was definitely less clean than him. He looked around for a place to sit, and to his discomfort, the only place was her bed. He sighed, hoping she wouldn't think he was being so forward, and sat on her bed.

Jaina cautiously went over to her bed and sat down. "What…what is it that you want to ask?"

Jag blushed. Jaina blushed. It was one big blush fest. "I…I wanted to know…how you feel…about me." He looked at her intently, a small blush still apparent on his face. "I mean, I guess you could already figure out how I feel…" She cocked her head, and he cursed himself for saying that. Now she was playing innocent to make him say it. "That I'm attracted to you and care deeply for you. I guess I thought that the kiss kind of explained that…"

Jaina giggled, surprising both of them. "I must admit, I was a little occupied at the time to think about underlying meanings."

Jag smiled. "I admit I was a tad occupied myself." He brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "But you still aren't answering my question…"

Jaina looked away. "It's not that I don't have feelings for you, it's just…I have no right to be happy right now." She looked sad.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jag calculated the look in her eyes. "This has something to do with your brothers, doesn't it?"

The young pilot looked up at him, surprised. "Well, it's just…I have no right to be happy right now, not with what's happened. I was supposed to look over them you know…"

"It wasn't your fault Jaina. And you do deserve to be happy, you know why?" She shook her head, curious. "Because you are the most fascinating woman I have ever met. No one has ever attracted me like you have." She batted her eyes. Damn women and they're beauty…

"Please Jag, I don't think I do deserve it-" He interrupted her with a kiss. He just couldn't hold himself back.

"No, you're wrong. It's I who doesn't deserve any chance with you whatsoever. But here I am asking for it nonetheless. Will you give an undeserving man his greatest wish?"

Jaina looked back at him, her eyes pleading, possibly with herself. She wanted to be with him so much…maybe she did deserve someone to care for her right now. After all, isn't that what her Dad did for her Mom? Not knowing what to say, Jaina said the first thing that came to her mind. "Hold me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour later, Jag still held Jaina, talking. He had comforted her, learned more about her, and even told her about himself. He had pet her head, wiped away the tears when she cried and held her when they had nothing more to talk of.

For several more hours this continued on, until during one of the moments when Jag was holding her she fell asleep in his arms. Her eyes were still wet, and he brushed them with his thumb. "Poor thing," he thought. "She's being going and going with all this inside of her, all this hate and fear and regret. And anger, mostly anger." As he laid her down on her small cot, he kissed her forehead. She whined a little in her sleep and tried to draw closer to him and his warmth. Wishing he could stay with her, he pulled a blanket over her and brushed her hair with his hand.

"Goodnight dear pilot of mine." With a sigh, he got up and left her quarters, wishing more than anything he could stay with her all night.


	3. Reassuring word from the author

**Announcement**

I just want to let everyone know that, yes, I DO plan on continuing this story. However, my life gets really busy, and school is starting soon, etc etc. So I just want to say that I'm not exactly sure when I'll be able to get back to writing.

And it's not just business, my muse also seems to disappear from time to time. Hopefully she will return soon, but you never know. So I'd like to apologize in advance for any waiting that might occur for this story, because I hate waiting for updates on other stories myself. I really do hope to write a new chapter before school starts, and next week I'm babysitting at home, so maybe I'll get a chance. But please, PLEASE do not give up hope. I shall continue this story when my muse comes back and I have some amount of free time.

Thank you so much, keep writing reviews because I LOVE TO GET THEM.

Any ideas or tips? Email me at I will take any ideas into consideration, and I also just love hearing from people, whether it is to talk about star wars or to talk about my story.

Love all of my readers,

Madame Solo


End file.
